


Gifts

by keelhaulrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelhaulrose/pseuds/keelhaulrose
Summary: Hermione decides to make the most of her first Christmas season with her two soulmates.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven #HHBingo19, square N1 (Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Hermione)
> 
> This work is a sequel to a story I'm currently working on but haven't published. Thanks, HH admins, for giving me this square and the opportunity to write a bit that wouldn't fit into the regular plot!

 

 

 

 

Dean dropped his knapsack on the floor as he looked around the bunker with an amused smile. A hunt had kept him and Sam away for the last four days, and by the looks of it Hermione had been working for a good portion of it, transforming the utilitarian space into a an inviting scene off a Christmas card. While she hadn't moved anything around in the war room the space was now hung with lights and garland, with a small tree done in white sitting on the table. A quick glance into the library showed that she had done some re-decorating in there, only one table was left, and there was a large, comfortable couch sitting in front of a new fireplace.

 

Suddenly Dean let off an involuntary groan as the scent of roast washed over him. He glanced over at Sam, who had a similar look on his face. Wordlessly they started toward the kitchen. Hermione hadn't decorated the kitchen as she had the other rooms, but she didn't need to, the magically-enlarged table was now covered in food; a roast, potatoes, vegetables, puddings, and two types of pie waiting for dessert. Behind the table Hermione stood, biting her lip, looking at their faces expectantly for approval.

 

“Welcome back,” she said softly. “Happy Christmas, well, happy two days after Christmas.”

 

“This is amazing,” Sam smiled widely at her before moving to take her in his arms and kiss her.

 

“You have completely outdone yourself,” Dean nudged his brother aside so he, too, could give Hermione a kiss.

 

“It's our first Christmas,” she replied. “I just thought...”

 

“You'd spoil us?” he suggested.

 

“I don't think having a proper Christmas should count as spoiled.”

 

Dean smiled to hide the discomfort he felt in that moment. It had been a while since he had experienced what Hermione would call a 'proper Christmas', but ever since the witch, his and Sam's joint soulmate, had entered their lives so much of what he considered 'normal' had disappeared. Though, he thought happily, if having Hermione in their lives meant things like Christmas roast dinners those changes were more than welcome.

 

“It really does look fantastic,” Sam assured her, guiding her to a seat and taking the one next to her as Dean took the one across.

 

“Thank you. I hope I've done alright, I've usually been with mum and dad or the Weasleys for Christmas, so this year I made sure to help Molly so I could try to put it together here.”

 

“Thank _you_ ,” Dean reached across to take her hand.

 

She smiled at him before starting to slice the roast. As she worked Sam and Dean shared a look, each smiling as they saw the happiness on each other's faces. They had known Hermione only half a year, but in that half a year she had so firmly implanted herself that neither brother could see a future without her in it.

 

“I'm assuming your hunt went well,” she said to jump start a conversation, and Sam scowled. As fascinated as Hermione was with their hunting Sam would prefer to keep her away from that part of their lives. Sam saw their future with Hermione as their eventual escape from hunting, and though Dean occasionally fantasized that Sam was right he was skeptical the life would ever let them walk away.

 

“We saved people,” Dean shrugged. “It was nothing too big.”

 

“How did your presentation on that house-elf law you wrote go?” Sam asked quickly, to cut off Hermione's usual stream of questions before she had a chance to start them.

 

“It's looking to be the first proposition passed in the new year,” she replied.

 

“Wow!” he sounded impressed. “Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you,” she smiled. “It feels like I've been working on it for forever.”

 

“Well, knowing you, you didn't present the thing until it was absolutely perfect, and the only reason someone could vote against it was if they were a douchebag,” Dean smiled.

 

“I like to think I was thorough,” she replied, though there was a smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her eye.

 

“So when did you get here?” Sam asked.

 

“Last night,” she admitted. “I may have been told by Kingsley that I wasn't needed until the third, so I took that to heart and came right here to wait for you. I hope you don't mind that I decorated,” she added, biting her lip.

 

“It looks perfect,” Sam assured her.

 

When dinner was over and Dean was so stuffed he wasn't sure he'd be able to sit properly without unbuttoning his jeans the trio went into the library and sat on the couch. Hermione put on some Christmas music and gathered a box from under the tree before sitting between her lovers.

 

“I got you a couple things,” she said, opening the box and pulling out two small, wrapped packages, holding them out for each brother.

 

Sam and Dean took the gifts and simultaneously ripped into them. Each contained a wrist cuff that, when held up to the right light, shimmered with various runes and symbols that weren't visible in most light.

 

“I put every protective spell I could think of on these, then gave them to the aurors who added a few things of their own,” she said, taking Deans and putting it on his wrist, tapping it with her wand. “Only you will be able to take it off now,” she added, moving to put Sam's on him. “They'll protect you from magic, not the worst of it, but witches won't be able to stop you or throw you around. Harry and I tested them ourselves, it deflected body-bind curses, leg-locker curses, levitation spells, attempts to move each other around, things like that, and while it didn't fully protect against the Imperius curse we both found it easier to disobey while wearing it. Theoretically it should work against basic demonic magic as well, but I didn't have a demon to try it out with, so unfortunately that will have to be trial by fire.”

 

“Wow,” Sam studied the cuff appreciatively. “That's fantastic!”

 

“Thanks,” she blushed. “I also got this,” she said, lifting a stack of papers out of the box. “I know it looks a mess, but it is a confirmation for a week-long stay at a magical resort in Key West. I thought we could use a bit of a vacation together.”

 

“You're not going to hear any objections from me,” Dean smiled, taking the papers and putting them back in the box. He tried to turn Hermione's head to give her a kiss, but she was looking nervous.

 

“What's wrong?” he asked.

 

“Well, I got you both... something else,” she said softly, pulling two square, flat gifts out of the box. She took a deep breath before cautiously holding one out to each brother.

 

Dean, curious to see what had Hermione wound up, quickly unwrapped the gift, and he could hear Sam doing the same. For a moment he was confused, Hermione had given him a book of sorts, but there was no writing on the plain, black leather cover to indicate what it was about. Upon opening it, however, he realized why the outside hadn't betrayed the contents.

 

Hermione had done a boudoir photo shoot. Judging by the quick flip-through and his split-second glance at Sam's book she had tailored the photos to each of her lovers (the page Sam was looking at skewed very 'sexy librarian' whereas the first page of Dean's was Hermione, dressed in bright red lingerie and wearing red heels, pulling a pie from the bunker's oven. A few pages were of her making the pie, but then it switched to a different set. She must have gotten into the trunk of the Impala at some point, because the next set featured her in a black bra and matching knickers posing with several of his favorite weapons. He couldn't suppress a groan as he came across one of her posing on a bed, running a witch-killing bullet along her lip. As much as he wanted to take in that picture for hours he forced himself to keep flipping, and found the last set must have included one of her boldest moves yet, since she had somehow managed to procure Baby for the pictures. She was dressed in a dangerously short denim skirt, a white bra, and what he recognized as one of his favorite flannel shirts, which she left open as she posed kneeling on the hood, seductively draped across the backseat, or even driving, the moving picture showing the wind whipping her hair around as her breasts jiggled with each bump.

 

He placed the book next to him with no thought other than to kiss Hermione senseless, but when he turned to her he saw Sam had beat him to it. His brother had pulled Hermione over so she was astride his lap and they were kissing furiously.

 

Up until then there had only been a couple times when the brothers had shared Hermione's attention, they usually were willing to give each other some private time but after looking at those pictures there was no way that Dean was willing to give Hermione to his brother for five minutes, let alone the whole night. He stood and walked over to them, wrapping a hand in Hermione's hair and pulling her head backwards so he could bend and claim her lips for himself. Hermione moaned softly, grabbing onto Dean's shirt to hold him to her as she reached out for Sam and guided him to kiss her neck. Hermione ran her hands down each of the brother's flannel shirts, causing the buttons to spring open at her touch. Taking the hint Sam quickly shrugged out of the flannel and pulled his undershirt over his head before reaching up to guide Hermione's face back to his so Dean could do the same. Dean then moved, pulling the coffee table closer so he could sit on it directly behind Hermione. He let her continue to kiss Sam as he carefully pulled the pins holding her hair into a bun out, smiling as her unruly curls dropped free. He then grabbed her hips and lifted her slightly, pulling her back so she was now on his lap.

 

“It's been too long,” he muttered, lifting her sweater over her head.

 

“It's only been a week,” she pointed out, leaning forward slightly so Dean could unhook her bra and pull it from her as Sam got on the floor and started unbuttoning her jeans.

 

“Much too long,” he assured her, lifting her slightly again so his brother could pull her jeans and knickers from her. He sat her back down closer to his knees and leaned her back slightly, hooking her legs over his so Sam could lean forward and start running his tongue over her folds. Hermione let off a soft moan and leaned back into Dean, turning her head so she could kiss him. Deans hands came around to play with her breasts, making sure to massage every part of each handful before gently twisting the peaks. Hermione began to writhe on his lap, pressing herself against Sam's eager tongue and then back against Dean's straining erection. When Sam slipped two fingers inside her her head fell back as a silent moan parted her lips, and Dean moved to kiss her neck. He chanced a glance down at Sam, and found his brother's eyes alight as his tongue flicked Hermione's nub and he could see her reaction.

 

“Don't stop, Sammy,” Dean encouraged as he felt Hermione's body start to tighten, her legs pressing against his as her back arched, pushing her almost painfully against his shoulder. Dean started gently sucking on a point where her neck and shoulder met, a spot he knew drove her wild, and it did the trick. Hermione came with a strangled cry before her body relaxed against them, an occasional twinge washing over her as Sam gave her nub a few more gentle flicks of his tongue as she came down.

 

As they were prone to do Sam and Dean didn't need to exchange words in order to move next. Sam stood, taking a second to push his pants off, before lifting Hermione and pulling her onto the plush couch which seemed a bit deeper than it had a few moments before. He laid down, settling Hermione astride his hips before pulling her down to kiss her passionately again. Dean just watched for a minute as Sam guided himself into Hermione and the two started moving together. He appreciated Sam and Hermione's almost instinctual knowledge of each other, their connection had formed first as Dean was still hesitant to the idea of a soulmate, and it was moments like this that reminded him how deeply in tune his younger brother was with their witch. Hermione and Sam were the long, slow burn type when they were together, often sleeping very little during their nights together as they took their time with each other, while Hermione and Dean were more the explosive, passionate type that could spark any time, any where, with little concern for surroundings. He chuckled to himself, Hermione really was the best bits of each of them and one of the few women on the planet who could make an unusual arrangement like theirs seem natural.

 

Hermione pushed herself up and turned to look at Dean. “Do you think I forgot you?” she asked.

 

“Never,” he smirked, standing up to go wrap his hands in her hair and kiss her. He felt her tugging at his belt buckle, and a moment later she was sliding his jeans down his legs before wrapping her hand around him and starting to work him. His hands tightened, and she hissed in pleasure as his fingers tugged at her hair. She pulled her lips away from his and traced them slowly down his neck, then chest, until she was finally able to take him into her mouth.

 

“Yes, baby,” he groaned as the three of them found a rhythm, Hermione moving deftly atop Sam, using those motions to run her mouth up and down Dean's cock. Sam kept one hand on her hips to keep the motion, and he used the other to play with her breasts. Soon her motions grew quicker as she felt herself getting close to another orgasm. She took Dean deeper into her mouth each time, moving her tongue against the underside of his cock and gently sucking. Sam was thrusting up to meet her, his own breathing becoming strained as he fought off his own climax. With a moan Dean felt in the back of her throat she finally came apart, her body jerking slightly as waves of pleasure overcame her. Sam followed her a few thrusts later, spilling into her with a shaky breath. Hermione stayed atop Sam though her movements had slowed, and instead she wrapped her hand around Dean as she continued to suck him, and a minute later he clenched a hand tightly on her shoulder as he came into her mouth. Once she was sure she had gotten every last drop of him she pulled herself away from Dean and let off a long, satisfied sigh. Dean took what little strength he had in that moment to lift her up off Sam, and his brother moved so they could sit down, each tucked up against one of Hermione's sides.

 

“I take it you like the gifts,” she murmured a minute later when they had all finally caught their breaths.

 

Dean snorted softly and Sam chuckled. “They were fantastic,” Sam assured her.

 

“Some of the best we've ever gotten,” Dean added. “Though you did distract us from giving you your gift.”

 

“You didn't have...” she started.

 

“Neither did you, but we did,” he interrupted. “So as soon as we feel fit to walk we can show you.”

 

She turned her head to give him a kiss. “I might need a few minutes,” she smiled, then she turned to kiss Sam as well. Sam reached up to hold her in the kiss, taking his time with her lips.

 

“No, ma'am,” Dean chuckled as he gently pulled Hermione away from his brother. “We're not getting distracted again, not until you see it. We worked hard on it.”

 

“Well, now I have to see it, don't I?” she smiled, and she bent to retrieve her wand out of her jeans pocket, conjuring up three robes so they didn't have to get fully dressed but also weren't subject to the chilly air of the bunker.

 

“I think you're going to like it,” Sam smiled, pulling on a robe. When they were finished tying their robes Sam and Dean each took one of her hands and led her out of the library, through the war room, and back toward the bedrooms. They passed their rooms and the one she typically stayed in when she was there, and paused at one just past those rooms.

 

“We had to do it in here in case you showed up early and ruined the surprise,” Sam said, putting his hand on the door knob.

 

“We worked hard on it,” Dean added. “Though you nearly caught us a couple times when you showed up unannounced.”

 

“I wasn't aware I was making a pest of myself when I did that,” she raised an eyebrow.

 

“You're the best kind of pest,” he smiled. “Now close your eyes.”

 

“Really?” she looked a little skeptical.

 

“Yes, really,” he said, covering them for her. Sam opened the door and went in, turning on the light, and Dean carefully guided her inside.

 

“One, two, three,” Dean muttered before dropping his hands.

 

Hermione opened her eyes. The room was unlike any other in the bunker, the walls were painted Gryffindor red and sunlight poured in through a fake window. A large bed sat in the middle, much bigger than any other in the bunker, and two of the walls had been transformed into bookcases that had been half-filled with books of lore Sam had either curated himself or carefully selected from the bunker's library. The closet stood partially open, and inside hung a few items of clothing she had left during her visits, and the bathroom had been magically enlarged to fit a massive claw-foot tub.

 

“We had to have Harry help with a few of the things,” Sam said, studying her face as she looked around the room. “Natural light is hard to come by down here.”

 

“And we even got something for the little hellspawn,” Dean motioned towards a cat bed embroidered with 'Crookshanks'.

 

“And I left plenty of room of the shelves so you can bring your own books if you want.”

 

“Do you like it?” Dean asked.

 

“It's brilliant!” she smiled happily. “It feels so much like home...” she trailed off and looked between the brothers. “Is this your way of asking me to move in?”

 

“Kind of,” Sam replied.

 

“Yes,” Dean replied at the same time.

 

“If... if it's not too much trouble for you,” Sam quickly added.

 

She looked around the space again and smiled. “Yes,” she said with a laugh. “I'd be happy to move in here.”

 

Dean made sure he was the first to kiss her, but Sam wasn't far behind.

 


End file.
